


darkness is the light

by swaggymailk



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daylighter Simon Lewis, Feral Behavior, Gen, Hurt Simon Lewis, Insecure Simon Lewis, Love Confessions, M/M, Magnus Bane & Raphael Santiago Friendship, Magnus Bane Has No Chill, Multi, Multilingual Character(s), Post-Season/Series 02 AU, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane, Raphael Santiago Deserves Nice Things, Raphael Santiago Has Feelings, Raphael has a potty mouth, Secret Relationship, Simon Lewis & Alec Lightwood Friendship, Simon Lewis Needs a Hug, True Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-10-09 17:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10416870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swaggymailk/pseuds/swaggymailk
Summary: In which Simon is hurting, Magnus and Alec become father's, Clary needs to learn how to make her own decisions, and Isabelle just want's everyone to get along.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Thicker Than Water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7026880) by [heartsdesire456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456). 



“Hey Solomon, uncle Magnus is here to save the day”

 

Simon opened his eyes to find that he was lying down in the middle of, what seemed to be, a very comfortable bed. Soft silk sheets felt like fluffy clouds and the scent of fresh linen made the young vampire purr with contentment. Simon feeling relieved, let himself float in and out of conciseness. He wanted so badly to curl up and wallow in his own misery. He had made a mess of his own life before he had even gotten to live it. 

 

Simon could feel strong hands lifting up his shirt and prodding his stomach. The sound of a soft snarl left his throat, followed by a pleading growl from his empty stomach. If you asked him, Simon couldn't tell you the last time he had some blood. Being sheltered by the werewolves made Simon eternally happy but they were not his people. His people, the vampires, had banished him from their clan after he had ‘betrayed’ them for the shadow hunters.

 

In Simon’s defense, it was Clary and Isabelle endless impatience that made everything a lot worse than it was supposed to be. He had told them to give him a little time to persuade Raphael into letting them talk to Camille but they didn’t. Resulting in Simon being banished from his clan and Clary’s mother being dead. If he could only go back in time and admit his wrong doings to the latin clan leader.

 

“Dammit Simon, open your eyes and drink the damn blood,” It sounded like a good idea- feeding, but Simon could not do it. He could not indulge himself in blood with such a heavy heart and aching body. This would be his end, the end that he deserved.

 

Magnus, who was trying to get Simon to feed, let out a cry of frustration when the vampire still wouldn’t drink. The young vampire had symptoms that Magnus has not seen in years; centuries even. If Simon had opened his eyes and drunk the cup of blood, then Magnus would have more time to figure out how to solve his little big problem. The only problem was, was that there had not been an omega downworlder in centuries.

 

“Oh Simon, you deserve so much better than this,” Magnus exclaimed before opening a new bottle of wine.

 

__________

 

“He's what,” Magnus pinched the bridge of his nose out of frustration. He had waited two days before he had enlisted his beautiful Nephilim boyfriend Alec to help him out with Simon.

 

“You heard what I said Alexander darling,”  Magnus said solemnly. Magnus had seen a lot in his hundred years of living. He had seen the rise and fall of many countries and monarchies. What he had not seen was another omega , besides himself, in the same vicinity of him since he was in Paris.  

 

The number of omegas began to decline in downworlders since the Clave started to take control of downworlders. Magnus was an omega but hid as a beta since he had met Camille. The only of person(s) that knew of his status were his beloved Ragnor and Raphael. If Camille had known she, without a doubt, would have used it to her advantage. Hell, there was even a possibility that she would have whored him out to every species of downworlders there was. People could say what they want about Magnus, they already had, but he was not a whore and refused to be treated as one.

 

Magnus shuddered with fear at the thought of being whored out. That was the hardest part about being an omega, the constant fear of being taken advantage of. He had yet to tell Alexander about that part of him; he was scared. Alec was everything an omega would want in an Alpha. He was strong, attractive, and protective of the ones what he cared about. Magnus had to take his spare of the moment ‘vacations’ because he went into heat so often after being around Alexander for so long. Alexander, being the darling that he was, probably didn’t even take notice about how he affected Magnus. Alexander probably didn’t even know he was an alpha; Magnus’ alpha.

 

“Magnus, just tell me what’s happening to the vampire,” Alec said with a hint of desperation in his voice. Alec outwardly calmed down as Chairman Meow started rubbing his head against his chest.

 

“I-It’s complicated Alec,” Magnus said while rubbing his temples.

 

This reply caused Alec to set Chairman beside him on the couch and walked towards the warlock. Magnus relaxed when he felt Alec’s hard body press against his back. If there was one thing Magnus loved more than Alec himself, it would be the tone definition of his muscular body. Magnus, all but, bared his neck to Alec when the taller man nuzzled his nose in Magnus’ neck.

 

“Then make it uncomplicated darling,” Alex purred into his ear causing the half-Indonesian warlock to shutter.

 

“L-Listen Alec, I can’t it’s personal I-”, Before Magnus could say anything more, Alec had swiftly moved from being pressed against his chest and walked straight to the door before turning around and facing Magnus.

 

“I’ve told you everything Magnus, I have no secrets and when you’re ready to tell me yours call me,” Alec said clearly infuriated by Magnus’ sudden refusal to saying anything about what was happening to Simon. Magnus protested but it was no use Alec was already gone.

 

“Well Chairman, it’s just you, me, and Solomon for now,”  

 

______________

 

In Manhattan, a Latino man sat in his comfortable office chair trying to finish the same sheet of paperwork he had been staring at for hours. The dark cherry wood of his desk made his elbows ache and hands scream.

 

Raphael Santiago, Leader of the New York Vampire Clan had been on the same kind of schedule for over ten years. He woke up every day, got dressed every day, and sat in the same office chair every day doing paperwork for the clan. There was a time where he had to state his dominance and break up fights going on within the clan. Hell, sometimes he would even go out with the clan to Pandemonium and have a couple of drinks with his long time friend Magnus Bane.

 

Everything had changed when a certain curly haired, doe-eyed human appeared in his hotel. He was completely entranced with his constant rambling about nothing and adorable smile. The doe-eyed human turned out to be named Simon and ended up being a lot more trouble than he was worth.

 

When Raphael had bitten Simon, it took everything in him not to suck him dry. He understood why Camille had called him her little caramel. His blood tasted like caramel and Raphael could not get enough of it. When Simon climbed out of the grave and made a complete mess out of himself, Raphael wanted desperately to wrap his arms around the fledgling and reassure him that everything would be fine.

 

But then Simon did something that Raphael thought he would never do; he betrayed his clan. The same clan that had accepted him with open arms. The clan that coddled him and spoiled him, almost, rotten. Simon’s betrayal cut so deep within Raphael, that he had not left the hotel or his room until Lily, his second in command, had thrown him in the shower and pulled him out of the room.

 

“Raphael, the warlock is here to see you,”


	2. Chapter Two

“Why are you here Magnus,” Raphael asked in a bored tone.

 

Magnus turned around facing the vampire with a serious expression on his face. Raphael inwardly groaned at the look on Magnus’ face. He knew that face, Magnus only had that facial expression when something was seriously wrong.

 

“When was the last time you had any contact with Simon,” Magnus asked briskly.

 

“You know I don’t associate with traitors Magnus,” Raphael replied.

 

“Oh but you associate with shadowhunters,” Magnus snapped back clearly annoyed at the Latino boy he considered a son.

 

“You don’t believe me but Isabella was different. She made me feel different even before I started drinking from her,” Raphael said truthfully with his Spanish accent coming through when he said her name. 

 

It was not often that Raphael let himself speak as freely as he was at the moment. He knew that Magnus would still bring up the fact that he had been addicted to her blood. He wasn’t going to deny it because it had been true. He had, still did, have feelings for Isabelle Lightwood. She had seen that he was more than just Leader of the New York Vampire Clan. Isabelle had seen him as just Raphael.

 

“You feel for her after she almost killed you and the rest of your clan after she let sunlight into the hotel but you don’t feel for the boy who never wanted to be a vampire. The boy who wanted to help his friends but also save his clan,” Magnus replied. Raphael cringed at every word Magnus’ said. He hated to hear such disappointment in Magnus’ voice.

 

“He let Camile out of her casket after I told him not to release her. He knew they were coming and said nothing. Malcolm, Sarah, Kenji, and Ahmad were killed because of him. He chose that punta de jengibre over his clan,” Raphael yelled clearly angry. He snarled causing his fangs to drop and numerous sharp objects broke as they collided with the wall.

 

Magnus just stared at the vampire for a minute or two. He hadn’t seen Raphael show this much emotion since he found out his mother had passed and then his brother one by one until his youngest sister was the only one left. Magnus felt tears well up in his eyes but he did not let them fall; not yet.

 

“Finally Raphael, this is about Clary after all. I had my suspicions but I wasn’t 100% positive,” Magnus said jokingly. Raphael rolled his eyes while clenching his jaw. Everything had always been about the ginger shadowhunter; that’s where everything had started.

 

“He betrayed his clan for shadowhunters and I banished him. It was luck that I was able to talk the clan out of burning him alive,”

 

“Would you have done it. Would you have burned the only person that allowed you to have feelings since you were human.,” Magnus asked as he watched Raphael’s teary eyes widen.

 

Raphael was speechless at an instant. He knew that Magnus already knew the answer to his question. Raphael felt his lip quiver for a moment but then regained his composure. For the first time in years, Raphael felt his heart ache. Whether it was the result at such a heart-wrenching question or at the fact that saying the answer out loud confirmed so many of Raphael’s fears.

 

“This conversion is over, you know the way out Bane,” Raphael said nothing more and walked back to his office.

 

As Raphael walked back to his office, he clenched his jaw. He knew the rest of the clan had been listening in to the conversation between Magnus and himself. He groaned inwardly. He sure as hell didn't want Lily or the rest of the clan asking him the obvious questions.

 

“So what was the warlock doing here,” Lily asked coming right out of the common area.

 

“Leave me be Lily,” 

 

“Raphael-,”

 

“Leave me be,” Raphael yelled back at her. She bowed her head in submission and Raphael had never been so ashamed of himself in that moment. Lily didn’t say anything other than sighed and walked back into the common area.

 

As Raphael walked down the dimly lit hallways deep in his thoughts when he suddenly stopped. In front of him was a painted red door with the number 65 on it. Raphael gripped the door handle. The cool handle felt heavy in his dead hands. Sighing, Raphael let go of the handle and walked solemnly to his office.

 

___________

 

When Magnus got back to his lair he had suddenly felt fatigue. The soft whimpering of his newest tenant filled the apartment that was usually silent. Magnus groaned and laid his jacket on the couch. He had dealt with Raphael and now it was time to deal with his vampire counterpart; Simon.

 

Magnus let his feet guide him towards the soft whimpering that was coming from his guest room. Magnus braced himself for what he was about to see. He had run into many omegas in his life and each time he had approached one in heat, they had sent him into a heat.

 

“Simon sweet darling, it’s me, Magnus. I’m about to come in,” Magnus said softly while opening the door. Laying on the silk sheet covered bed was his darling, Simon. The doe-eyed boy whimpered at smelling another person enter the room. He rutted and raised his hips up on the bed.

“Rapha,” Simon said sweetly.

 

“It’s Magnus honey. Raphael isn’t here,” Magnus said as gently as he possibly could.

 

“Daddy,” Simon said in a half whine.

 

Magnus’ heart, both, swelled and broke at the young boy’s declaration. It was no secret that Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn took in stray downworlders for mentorship. His first had been Raphael but he was just the start of many. He had been father and mother figures to many different kinds of downworlder, so being one to Simon wouldn’t be that big of a deal if Simon would be just a regular vampire. But of course, he wasn’t.

 

“Daddy’s here Simon sweetheart,” Magnus cooed, running his hands through the boy’s hair. Magnus felt Simon drift off into a deep sleep. He gently pulled them both under the warm blanket. Simon was awfully warm for a vampire but Magnus suspected that it was because he was entering pre-heat.

_________

 

It was early in the day when Simon finally gained composure over himself. Pre-heat was finally over for him, so now he could go bak to his life; undead life. To say something was off with him was an understatement. His muscles ached and he felt, both, lighter and heavier in some ways. He glanced into the mirror and nearly fell over. 

 

“What the hell,” 


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really like this chapter but.,., :////

Simon stared in the mirror at himself in confusion. He wouldn’t say that he looked different but he could tell that something was off. There was a certain kind of heaviness that followed him now. In retrospect, Simon was feeling the same emotions that he felt after coming the the realization that he was a vampire. The only difference was that, now, he had no one to help him overcoming the things that he was feeling. When he had first been turned he had Raphael to help him.

 

Simon heard the door open, only to see Magnus standing there with a gentle smile and a tray in his hand. Simon didn’t remember coming to the warlock’s lair. He could barely even remember the last thing he had done or where he had been. The only thing he remembered was waking up in a very soft bed surrounded by the feeling of being alone.

 

Magnus watched the young vampire travel deeper and deeper into his own thoughts. Seeing how distraught the vampire was becoming Magnus, quickly, placed the tray onto the nightstand. In seconds, he had the young vampire wrapped in his arms. Magnus felt his heart grow heavy at every whimper he heard from Simon.

 

“Baby, I’m glad you are awake. I brought some blood for you. It’s your favorite, O+,” Magnus soothed the young vampire as he spoke each word. It was when Simon was reduced to the occasional whimpers that Magnus finally got him to talk.

“I-I’m not hungry, aba,” Simon replied in an unsure tone. Magnus could help but smile at boy using Hebrew towards him.

 

Simon wasn’t sure how many languages the warlock spoke but he did know the warlock had been around for a very long time. Whether the warlock spoke hebrew or not, Simon felt safe using it towards Magnus at the moment.

 

“You have to eat something baby. We need to have a discussion and I want you to be able to understand what I am telling you,” Magnus said while bringing the glass of blood towards Simon’s lips. Magnus when Simon refused to drink the blood that Magnus provided. He put the glass of blood down on the nightstand; clearly fustrated at the young vampire. Magnus had no doubts that Simon was an omega now. The sweet scent of him in the air, all but proved it.  

 

“Don’t want to aba,” Simon whined after turning his face away from Magnus. If Simon wasn’t so adorable, Magnus would grab him by the chin and demand his attention. But Magnus, who was practically cooing at the boy, pulled Simon into his lap and began to smooth down his unruly hair.

 

“Simon sweetheart, open your mouth darling. I really don’t want to have to force you to drink. So please, open your mouth and drink,” Magnus half pleaded. Simon peaked up at him behind his thick eyelashes. He moved slowly towards the glass at first but then the scent hit him, Simon nearly choked when he finally drank.

 

Magnus was completley enthralled with watching the boy drink. It was obvious that the boy had been starving himself. Why? Magnus didn’t know but he needed to find out. He couldn’t let Simon contrinue tourtring himself like he was.

 

“So what did you want to talk about aba,” Simon asked staring at Magnus with wide-eyes.

“As you know my father, Asmodeus, was a demon that seduced my mother. Not only was I a warlock but I was something else. I’m what people used to call an omega,” Magnus said distantly.

 

“What are omega’s. Like the lone werewolves or wolves without a pack. So you are a werewolf and a warlock then. Does Luke know about this? Does the clave know about this? What did they say when you told the-,” Smon rambled. Simon couldn’t finish his sentence because Magnus had placed his hand over the vampire’s mouth.

 

“I’m an omega Simon and so are you,” Magnus waited for Simon’s reaction but the boy did not give him one. Simon looked and felt confused.

 

“Uhh last time I checked I was a vampire. No where in my birth cirtificate did it saw omega,” Simon said half serious and half joking. He was just starting to get the hang of being a vampire. Now, Magnus was telling him something that could change his life again.

 

“Let’s go into the living room. It’s time for you to learn about your true nature darling,” Magnus said pulling Simon up from the bed.

 

“But-But I don’t want to read aba-leh,” Simon whined causing Magnus to snicker. The vampire nearly tumbled overhimself trying to keep up with Magnus pulling his arm.

 

“Look, I don’t want to have to conversation with you either but I have too. You have presented and this isn’t something that’s going to be taken lightly if anyone found out,”

 

“Now look Simon, being an omega isn’t comonly known now than it was back when I was younger,” Magnus spoke and looked as if he were back in that time period. It scared Simon a little more than it should have. 

 

“Why is that,”

 

“Because there aren’t many omegas around anymore. When I was younger there were many omegas but most of them either worked in whore houses or were being housed for men that were powerful in highsociety,”

 

“Aba, w-were you w-working for the high society,” Simon asked with his beautiful wide eyes. Magnus melted at an instant.

 

“I was for a short time, I can’t lie, but I left after I presented as an omega. You have to understand back then omgeas int he downworld were sold for profit and no where was safe,” Magnus explained.

 

“But how did you escape that life. You said nowhere was safe but then where did you go,” Simon asked practically on the edge of his seat.

 

“I went to London and met Camille,” Magnus said distatsefully.

 

“But how did you handle being an omega around her,”

 

“I disguised as a beta,”

 

“What is a beta,” Simon asked curiously.

“Well, first I have to tell you the three classes of downworlders. There are alpha’s, beta’s, and omega’s. Omega’s go through a period of time every month with what’s called a heat. Heats vary depending on the omega but every omega has a heat in order to produce offspring,”

 

“I’m a vampire Magnus, I cant reproduce I'm dead,” Simon said as if it was a fact.

 

“Well, I wouldn’t be so sure. Alpha’s are initally the preotectors and preoviders. As stated by many mundane, Alpha’s males in the mundane are one thing-harmless. Alpha downworlders are a whole level of protective,”

 

“D-Do you have any alpha’s in your life,” Simon asked curiously. He smiled when he felt Magnus’ cat bump his head against his leg. The cat’s soft fur felt something like freshly washed bedsheets.

 

“Two actually, Ragnor and Raphael,” Magnus said. Simon stopped petting the tabby cat immediatley. A wave of sadness welled in his chest. Hearing Magnus say _his_ name made him immediatley freeze up. A cold chill caused him to shiver.

 

“T-That’s interesting,” Simon said unsurely.

 

“Simon look, I know you and Raphael haven’t gotten along bu-,”

 

“He has a kill order on me and every time I try to talk to him we fight. We always fight and i’m tired of fighting,” Simon said misreably.

  
“You may be tired of fighting but when you’ve got something to fight for, the fight doesn’t seem all that bad,” Magnus said


	4. Chapter Four

Magnus had left Simon to wallow in his own sadness for a couple of hours before he finally had to go to the institute.Simon had barely spoken to Magnus after they had discussed the vampire clan leader. Magnus had taken the time to talk to both of the vampires and now it was finally time to return to his role as the High Warlock of Brooklyn. He didn’t want to leave the young vampire alone and vulnerable for anyone to attack the lair, but he had no choice. 

 

The feeling of dread spread to every part of his body. Magnus would rather spend his time sitting in silence with Simon then return to the bigotry of the shadowhunters. He obviously didn’t want to face Alec since things were tense between them. Granted, Magnus could have just told Alec the truth but truth would also change Alec’s life tremendously. 

 

Magnus inwardly groaned as he walked through the halls of the institute. Isabelle had texted him and said that his skills were needed in the investigation of Valentine. He was definitely not interested in having to talk to the crazed maniac that wanted to, basically, end the shadow world forever. Magnus just hoped that whatever the shadowhunters wanted was going to be over quick. 

 

Magnus bristled at the smell of hostility and annoyance that filled the room. He raised his eyebrows when he saw Isabelle’s look of annoyance that was directed at Clary. Maryse and Robert Lightwood stood at the head of the table with their arms crossed; obviously not amused. His omega instincts were on an all time high when he smelled Alec’s annoyance. 

 

“Warlock, late as usual,” Maryse said with the same tone of disapproval as she usually did. The woman’s comment caught the attention of all the other shadowhunter's in the room that didn’t hear or see him walk in. 

 

“Well Maryse, my downworlder children needed my help and they are my first priority,” Magnus spoke with humor in his voice only to ignore the fact that he was actually very serious. He heard the Lightwood woman huff in annoyance, not that he cared about what she thought. Magnus was growing tired of trying to gain the woman’s approval even though he knew he wasn’t ever going to have it. 

 

“Well, Valentine won’t talk to us or respond to any of our integration tactics. We want to see if he’ll respond to you,” A dark skinned shadowhunter said.  _ Raj.  _ Magnus remembered all to well who the boy was. He had almost killed him, granted that the shadowhunter was preventing him from healing Alec. 

 

“No,” Magnus said back to the shadowhunter. His revelation caused every head to turn in his direction; if they hadn’t already been staring at him. 

 

“What! Why not. Magnus, we’ve come so far and we really need your help. If anything this kind of is downworlder business,” Clary practically screamed. Magnus stared at the redhead with pure fury in his eyes. He wasn’t  even surprised at this point.

 

“Really, downworlder business,” Magnus asked Clary. 

 

“Magnus, please. If we talk to Valentine we can figure out what he is planning,” Clary begged.

 

“Why don’t you ask the clave for help. I’m sure Aldertree would be more than happy to interrogate us downworlders. Maybe he’ll actually kill us by the time that he’s finished instead of letting us leave,” Magnus said quite angrily. Ever since Raphael had come to him, he had really been pissed off with the Institute and everyone in it. 

 

This was the time that Magnus looked straight into Alec’s blue eyes. It physically pained him to see his  _ alpha  _ looking so tense. The eye contact between the two didn’t go unnoticed by the rest of the Shadowhunters. The judgemental stares he was getting from everyone was too much for him. As an omega, he was supposed to have his alpha there comforting him in these kinds of situations. But no, his alpha was giving him the same look as everyone else in the room. 

 

“By the angel, Warlock we need you to interrogate Valentine or else we’ll give you to the clave for not comply with the accords,” Maryse was staring at him with her arms crossed. 

 

“Do you really think that you can blackmail me, Marissa,” Magnus said now more annoyed that he was int he beginning. He knew his eyes had changed into their original form. He could tell int he way he was stared at. 

 

“Do you really think that Clave will continue to let you do whatever you want without providing your services in some way,” The woman stated back to him. 

 

Alec watched as his mother argued with his boyfriend yet again. It would be wrong to say that Alec wasn’t turned on at the sight of Magnus’ fury. Those glowing gold eyes had always been a turn on for Alec. Marveling at his beauty he didn’t realize that the situation had escalated as far as it did. 

 

Without any words, Magnus conjured up a portal and proceeded to walk towards it. He would have gone through if it weren't for the strong hand that stopped him. Magnus turned around and stared straight into the eyes of Alec. The older Lightwood was blown away at how beautiful Magnus looked. If they hadn’t have been fighting then Alec was sure they would have taken their relationship to the next level. 

 

“Is there something that you need Alexander,” Alec flinched at the tone of voice Magnus used. 

 

“Will you please talk to Valentine, Maggie,” Alec said low enough for Magnus to hear him. The shadowhunters low voice caused Magnus’ knees to wobble. Composing himself, Magnus conjured a portal and stepped through it. 

 

____________ 

 

Simon had been sitting in the same position since Magnus had left. He was not stupid, he knew that the warlock wanted him to think about the discussion they’d had; think about Raphael. Thinking about Raphael wasn’t a difficult task for Simon at all because he was always thinking of him. When he woke up and went to sleep; Raphael was always on his mind. He could talk on and on about the older vampires intense eyes, his muscular build, and his hypnotic voice when he spoke those soothing words in Spanish. Words like ‘ _ mi Amor’, ‘mi Estrellas’, ‘mi bello navoto’,  _ ran through Simon’s head so clearly that it almost sounded like Raphael was saying them. The young vampire had to shake his head to get rid of the elder vampire’s voice.

 

A bloody tear that ran down Simon’s cheek was immediately wiped away. He desperately wanted to cry and scream at the top of his lungs, but there was no use. Crying wasn’t going to bring Raphael to him and forgive him. Now that he thought about it, nothing that he could ever do would get Raphael or the clan to take him back and trust him. The thought made him heave up all the blood that Magnus had given him. 

 

Simon gave a small smile when he felt Chairman’s head rub against his leg. Rubbing the cat’s head with the pad of his finger, Simon picked the cat up and placed him on his chest. The cat nuzzled his head under his chin and purred. 

 

“Well Chairman, at least you don’t hate me,” Simon said to the cat. Chairman just patted his cheek with his paw as a response to the young vampire. 

 

_________

 

Magnus navigated through endless partially lit hallways until he reached the main interrogation room. Sitting slumped in a chair with his hands cuffed behind his back was Valentine. Magnus tried to feel sorry for the man but he couldn’t find himself too. When the man raised his head, Magnus immediately began to feel grateful that Alec was watching over him. 

 

“You,” Valentine said with a raspy voice, clearly dehydrated. 

 

“Me. Valentino Morgenstern, I would say that it’s good to see you but I'm afraid under these circumstances it isn’t,” Magnus clicked his fingers together and Valentine’s cuffs were off. He could tell that those who were watching were very alarmed and upset. He conjured a cup of cold water and a nice ham sandwich for Valentine to eat. 

 

“Before, you try to make your grand escape. You should know that you are still cuffed,” Valentine growled when he saw the blue rings around his wrists.

 

“Magnus Bane,” Valentine asked even though Magnus was already sure that he knew the answer. 

 

“I prefer to be recognized at the High Warlock of Brooklyn but Magnus Bane is fine for now,” 

 

“What do you want,” 

 

“They want me to figure out what you are planning,” Magnus said with a bored tone of voice. Valentine sneered at him as a response but then raised his eyebrows. 

 

“Now you know that I'm not going to tell you, any of you, what I'm planning,” Valentine said with a smirk. Magnus rolled his eyes at the man’s overconfidence. 

 

“I had a feeling about that and I know that you aren’t going to tell me,” Magnus said getting up from his seat.

 

“Then why are you here,” Valentine asked. 

 

“Because you’re an idiot that wants to destroy the downworld and me being a downworlder can’t let that happen,” Magnus fired back at him. 

 

“Exactly why you should be on our side,” Valentine said clearly trying to convince the warlock but it didn’t work. Magnus let out of laugh and shook his head. Clearly, the man was delusional; a psychopath at best. 

 

“Absolutely not,” Magnus said leaning back against his chair with his arms crossed. 

 

“Then we have nothing to talk about. Have a good day warlock,” Valentine dismissed him like he ran this investigation. If Magnus wasn’t so shocked he would have had some comeback for the man. 

 

“Very well,” Magnus stood up from his chair and proceeded to walk towards the entrance of the room, but he stopped when he heard Valentine’s chilling voice. 

 

“Akhir,” 

 

Magnus couldn’t move from where he was standing from. No one had ever known of his second gender; he had made sure of it. He could feel, both, Valentine’s and Alec’s eyes on him. The rest of the shadowhunters didn’t know that the word meant but somehow Valentine did. 

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Magnus said now serious. 

 

“Akhir. There aren’t many of you anymore but looks like I've finally found out who you were,” Valentine said with a satisfied smirk. He had finally gotten the warlock to respond to something. 

 

“You haven’t found me because I don’t know what you are talking about,” Magnus insisted almost desperately. 

 

“Who would have thought, the great Asmodeus's son is an ome-,”

 

Before Valentine could even finish his sentence Magnus had his by the throat. His eyes blazing with anger at the mention of his second gender and his estranged father. Valentine was practically kicking in his badly worn leather boots. He could hear the shadowhunters approaching the door and by the time Magnus had calmed down, still holding the man in the air by the throat, the shadowhunters had busted the door open carrying their weapons. 

 

“Magnus put him down,” Isabelle told him clearly with a warning in her voice. He didn’t submit to her pleads though. 

 

“Magnus,” Clary yelled. 

 

“Warlock, by the angel, put Valentine down or we will make you,” Magnus still held the man by the throat watching as the man began to lose even more oxygen than he had. 

 

“Alec, control your warlock this instant,” 

 

Alec walked up to Magnus slowly, fearing that the warlock would direct his anger towards his boyfriend. He had long dropped the crossbow and knife when he had seen Magnus with his hands on Valentine’s throat. Alec had to control his new found arousal that he made its way to his nether regions. 

 

“Mags,” 

 

One word and a firm grip on his shoulder made Magnus throw Valentine against the wall. No one said anything. Magnus didn’t turn around and face anyone either. He just pulled his shoulder away from Alec’s grip, which caused a deep sound make its way out of his chest, and conjured a portal. All the shadowhunters watched at the warlock stepped through it and disappeared. 

 

“Alec, what just happened,” Maryse asked with her arms crossed. 

 

“I don’t know,” Alec said before walking out of the room trying to find an explanation himself. 


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Simon obviously stayed at the hotel longer than he appeared to do on the show...

When Magnus arrived back at his apartment he was angry. Completely livid that Valentine knew his second gender. Magnus understood that if Valentine knew that he was an Omega, then everyone who was close to Valentine knew that he was an Omega. He would be a fool not to be afraid of what might happen. He had to be even more on guard now; for himself and for Simon. It was time to tell Alec about being an omega. Magnus didn’t want to bring it up but he knew that if he didn’t, both, himself and Simon would be in unimaginable danger. 

 

“Simon,” 

 

Silence was what Magnus was met with. Not a single sound echoed in the apartment. He couldn’t hear Chairman’s soft purrs or the sound of Simon’s indie music. Magnus had immediately felt his heart leap out of his chest. The fear of Valentine’s cronies taking Simon filled every molecule of Magnus’ body. 

 

He felt all of his anger rush away when he was the young vampire laying in front of the fireplace. The youngling was curled up and covered in fluffy white blankets, the same ones that were on his bed, up to his nose with Chairman pulled to his chest. Magnus smiled and was faced with the reality of what could happen if Valentine’s men found out where they were. If others found out about them they would be sold into the black market and used for sexual pleasure. The only thing he could do to ensure that Valentine wouldn’t find them was to move his lair. 

 

Magnus snapped his fingers and he was no longer in a suit that was covered in glitter. He was in dark sweatpants and a black v-neck that Alec had left after one too many of their little sleepovers. When Magnus pulled back the covers that Simon was wrapped in and chuckled. Simon went through his closet and found himself something to wear.

 

“I’ll protect you as much as I can anakku,” Magnus said before pulled the boy up against his chest. Magnus nuzzled his nose into the boy’s neck and after a while, he felt himself drift into a deep sleep. 

 

________

 

_ The sun was up but it did not touch Raphael. The black velvet curtains were so thick that they blocked all sources of the sun. Ever since he had taken over as clan leader, Raphael had never gotten the proper amount of sleep. He had always had mountains of paperwork to overlook concerning different alliances with other clans. He would only sleep a couple of hours and then he was back doing the same thing he was doing the night before.  _

 

_ There had been so many things going on recently that had gotten Raphael behind on much of his paperwork. The fledgling, Simon, had just moved in and begun his training; and it was not going very well. It seemed that the unfortunate traits that Simon had when he was human, all but, magnified when he was turned into a vampire. The boy’s constant clumsiness made it difficult for elder members of the clan to train him. So naturally, Raphael took it upon himself to train the boy himself.  _

 

_ Every day from the moment the sky turned dark until Raphael felt like Simon deserved to stop, the Vampire clan leader trained the new vampire. The boy wasn’t used to being active in his human life and it showed.If Raphael wasn’t so enamored with the little newborn, he probably would have let the fledgling go defenseless. Raphael shuddered at the thought because Camile would have done something like that; just for her own pleasure.  _

 

_ Raphael was pulled out of his thought when he heard heavy knocking on his office door. He quietly cursed in his fluent Spanish. It was way too early for any member of the clan to be awake. Whoever it was really wanted to get his attention because the knocking was consistent; annoying him to no end.  _

 

_ “What,” Raphael said opening the door to reveal Stan. The Greek vampire stood with an annoyed look on his face; more annoyed than he usually did.  _

 

_ “The fielding is awake and making too much  _ _ thóryvos,” The vampire said gruffly in his blue silk pajamas. Raphael suppressed a smirk when he realized that his third in command was wearing the same pajamas that Lily had taken upon herself to get him for Christmas; for all of the members of the clan.  _

 

_ “Why. What is he even doing awake at this hour,” Raphael demanded. Stan just looked at him with a bored expression on his face.  _

 

_ “Why would I know, Lily and I heard his crying a little before everyone went to bed but when we asked him about it, he just laughed us off,” Stan replied seeing that his clan leader was truly getting aggravated.  _

 

_ “Go back to bed. I’ll see what his problem is,” Raphael said after recieving a nod from Stan. Raphael watched his fellow clan member walk away before groaning in frustration.  _

 

_ Simon had been in the hotel for a month and was still holding onto his human characteristics. It was frustrating but Raphael couldn’t help but think that the boy was adorable. Knowing that Simon was still relying on his human traits instead of trying to develop his vampiric abilities made Raphael want to hit the boy upside the head and also wrap him up in his arms. There was something so pure about Simon that made Raphael glad that he didn’t loose them when he was turned; not like he did. _

 

_ Raphael could practically smell the anguish as he walked closer and closer to where he knew the fledgling was. Raphael mentally rolled his eyes when the soft sound of indie music filled his ears. Simon definitely stilled had all of his human characters. Raphael took a deep breath before giving a soft knock at the door.  _

 

_ “Fledgling, open the door,” Raphael said in his usual annoyed tone of voice. _

 

_ When Simon opened the door, Raphael felt his dead heartbreak. The young vampire smelled of nothing but sadness, anguish, and a little bit of honey. His worn out, dark blue sweater and dark gray sweatpants made him look even more adorable than he usually did. Raphael watched with piercing lustful eyes as Simon shuffled is feet. It was clear to him that Simon was very uncomfortable with Raphael accessing his appearance.  _

 

_ “Y-Yes Rapha,” Simon said looking at everything but Raphael.  _

 

_ “Why are you not sleeping,” Raphael asked calmly. Simon gave him a shrug for an answer. Raphael then took it upon himself to push his way past Simon and into the boy's room.   _

 

_ “W-Well I uhh,” Simon said scratching the back of his neck. His voice strained and groggy; he definitely had been crying.  _

 

_ “Stan said you were making too much noise,”  _

 

_ “W-What how, Stan’s room is on the floor under mine,” Simon asked clearly confused. _

 

_ “Have you been paying any attention to your lessons,” Raphael asked even though he knew the answer. The boy hasn’t been paying any attention at all.  _

 

_ “Yes,”  _

 

_ “If you have, then you would know that vampires have heightened hearing,” Raphael said still observing the boy’s room.  _

 

_ The room was littered with different books and comics that Simon had read within the short time that he was at the hotel. When Raphael took over as clan leader for Camille he had made sure that there was a built-in library for those who wanted to read. He had enlisted Magnus on creating one huge library on the west side of the hotel.  _

 

_ “I’m going to ask again  _ _ bebé, why are you awake,” Raphael asked again. This time the elder vampire walked closer to Simon. The could practically feel the youngling’s hitch of breath.  _

 

_ “I haven’t been sleeping well,”  _

 

_ “Why didn’t you come and tell me this earlier,” Raphael asked clearly disappointed that the fledgling didn’t trust him enough to know when he was having problems.  _

 

_ “I didn’t want you to be upset,”  _

 

_ “Why would I be upset bebé,” Raphael said gently patting a spot next to him on the younglings bed. Raphael had to restrain himself when the smell of Simon only intensified.  Of course, Simon obediently did what he was told to do. Their thighs touched and it took everything for Raphael not to give into his recently discovered urges.  _

 

_ “I don’t want to be any more of a burden than I already am. I’m fine Raphael I swear,”  _

 

_ “Dios mío bebé, you aren’t a burden on anyone here. You are just as much apart of the clan as everyone else,” Raphael said cupping the boy's cheeks so that he was looking into his bebé’s big brown eyes. It was then that Raphael knew that whatever happened in the downworld, as long as Simon was safe Raphael was in heaven. _

 

________

 

Alec had a key to Magnus’ apartment hidden inside of a loose brick outside of Magnus’ apartment. No one, including Magnus, had any knowledge of his secret hiding place. After everything that happened with Jace and Valentine, Alec felt the need to protect those that he could; even though Magnus could protect himself. 

 

When Alec walked through the front door of his warlock boyfriend’s apartment, he immediately knew that either Magnus was asleep or he was somewhere running errands. His skepticism goes away when he hears the soft chimes of Chairman Meow’s tags. The cat gave him a purr after rubbing its head against his legs. Alec didn’t have time to touch the cat because he ran off into the living room. 

 

Alec’s heart leaped when he saw Magnus and Simon cuddled up on the living room floor. They both looked adorable wrapped up together in Magnus’ fluffy white comforter. Magnus, whose face lacked any makeup or glitter, looked surprisingly younger than he usually did. Alec had wanted to talk to Magnus about what happened with Valentine but it seems that he was too late. Something inside of him wanted to wake them both up but he decided against it. 

 

Alec then took it upon himself to take himself a shower and change into more comfortable clothes. The hot water of the shower didn’t bother him at all; nothing did anymore. He had noticed recently that things that would wake him feel irritated and upset had no effect on him. While being the head of his family at the institute there was always something or someone that would piss him off but lately, there wasn’t. 

 

Alec hadn’t realized how long he had been in the shower until he had finally gotten out and looked at the clock. Tomorrow he had another long day at the institute and, probably, another day working late trying to get information out of Valentine. He shook his head in displeasure. He was so tired. Tired of fighting in a war against unknown enemies. Tired of his nagging mother. Tired of constant lies. 

 

Alex threw on a pair of Magnus’ sweatpants and walked quietly back into the living room. Chairman didn’t acknowledge him when he finally walked into the room, the damn immortal cat was asleep. After gently lifting the covers, Alec slid his body behind Magnus’. Warmth. The same warmth that made him feel at home surrounded him once again. 

 

Alec went still when he felt the two bodies shifted in their sleep like they were trying to accommodate with Alec. Magnus, who had Simon burrowed into his chest, pushed himself back into the elder Lightwood’s chest. When both downworlders settled, Alec took it upon himself to finally relax with his arms around his boyfriend and his vampire counterpart. 


End file.
